Sakura Blossom Setups
by HanashiNoSensu
Summary: Another series with the characters of Naruto that started with a bunch of one shot OC requests. Rating T due to some intimate scenes - sorry, no lemons.  Short intro sets the scene since all the stories interact a little bit. AU based. Taking requests.
1. An idea set in motion

Usually the annual Sakura blossom festival was one of the more anticipated events of the year. All of Konoha got into the spirit of it, decorating the town and setting up fireworks for the evening. It would be three days of celebration and fun… and from the intentions of two rather mischievous citizens – matchmaking. Aranami and Kinmokusei had cornered almost every, single, person over the age of 15 and somehow managed to get a blind date 'booth' going amongst the other merchants and games.

For the first two days of the festival, they simply collected names and handed out unusually detailed pamphlets with the details and rules for the dates. Of course, the pair never could do anything simple. When everyone began to wonder just how these two would conclude such a large undertaking, they unsurprisingly came through. In the wee hours of morning, like little spirits, they delivered tiny scrolls to the houses of each guy who had participated, willingly or otherwise, leaving them stuck with planning a date because thy didn't know if they were expected or not.

Each opened scroll began to reveal just how in depth the pair had been in their planning. Not one was paired with anyone to far from their own age, and several received the names of crushes or friends. Rather intentionally, the two young women had opened their booth early expecting the flood of protests and happily turning away every complaint with confident smiles. After all, they had made absolutely sure that each woman and man was in fact single.

"Come on, Nami, you can't be serious! She's going to slam the door in my face!"

Looking rather flatly at the young shinobi in front of her, Aranami snorted and reached over to smack a sleeping Sei in the arm. Before her accomplice was even fully awake, she dismissed the anxious young man onto her. "Will you explain to him why he got Yamanaka Ino, please?"

"Wha… huh? Hey! Where are you going?"

"To get some ramen, I haven't eaten yet today."

Waving to the two of them, she left Sei to her devices and ambled off through the crowd of waiting complainers just pointing back to the booth whenever one would try to get her attentions. Sei was not exactly happy about being abandoned to the dirty work and it showed as she propped her chin in her hand and glared back at the young man across from her.

"You like flowers right?"

"Huh? Uh… yea, they're alright…"

"Don't you work at the tea house two streets over from the Yamanaka flower shop?"

"I do but…"

"And don't you make it a point to always walk past said shop whenever Ino is working?"

"WHAT! How do you… I mean… No! What are you... how…?"

She just smirked as he stuttered his way through his retort and with a dismissive wave of her hand cast him off so that the next person in line could argue their point. The slight curve of her smile turning down right cruel as Neji approached the booth and dropped the little scroll onto the table.

"I am not participating in this little game of yours, Kinmokusei, so hopefully you have someone else so she won't be disappointed."

"Neji. Neji. Neji…" sighing she picked up the scroll and pointed it in his direction. "I'm afraid I have no one else for this particular scroll, so you are simply going to have to buck up and try to enjoy yourself."

"I do not have to do anything I do not want to."

"Oh, really…" venom practically dripped from her smile as she watched him stiffen slightly at the arm dropped about his shoulder. "I think Aranami might have something to say to that."

His pale eyes turned, narrowing on his once childhood friend as she lazily slurped up a stream of noodles, her eyes happily staring right back at him. "And just how do you think you're going to make me take you on a date."

The slurping stopped dead.

Sei shifted in her seat, reaching beneath the counter for the closed sign.

For a long moment, a hush seemed to fall over their little corner of the thoroughfare, everyone in line waiting expectantly to see how Nami would react to this information. Needless to say, they were not disappointed.

Ramen clattered to the ground and without a sound Sei took off with Nami in hot pursuit. No one tried to hold either girl back from the potential fight, instead they watched, amused by this little turn of events as Aranami shouted every profanity she could think of at her friend. Neji simply shook his head and turned to leave. It was his unfortunate luck that Sei was bent on tormenting Nami. Before he got too far the leggy blonde dropped down in front of him and shoved the scroll into his pants pocket, sticking her tongue out at him as she fled again.

"Be there at seven, Neji-kun!"

"I'm not going on a blind date, Sei!" both Nami and Neji shouted, as she came to a stop in front of him, the mimicked protest drawing their gazes to each other.

For a flicker of time, a slight look of hurt had crossed into the young woman's gaze before it was doused under the strength of her glare. "Don't worry I'm not going to hold you to it."

His head tipped ever so slightly before he cast his eyes down to where she had reached in and took back the small scroll. Though he had doubted the look of disappointment, he could not refute the blush that stole over her cheeks once she realized she had been caught reaching into his pants. Without so much as a hint of emotion, he snatched back the scroll and turned to go, leaving her staring at his back in a crowd of amused onlookers.

"See aren't you glad that I put your name in, Nami-kun?"

Mistake number two on Sei's part as once again she was forced to run for her life with Nami swiping at her heels. Seeing as their protests were not going to be heard the crowd of eligible men dispersed to prepare for the evening ahead only a trio remaining to be ready to pull the two girls apart. Kakashi, Asuma and Iruka just sighed and looked to on another before each showing the little scrolls that had been next to their beds when they had woken up.


	2. Iruka

As the day wore on things seemed to calm down quite a bit in comparison to the frustration of the morning. The flower shops and restaurants were filling up with orders and reservations; chocolates and other trinkets bought, filling the pockets of merchants and by the end of the day, most had come to appreciate the blind date fiasco that had been arranged. Among those that wandered making plans one shinobi dawdled over just what to do.

It wasn't that he did not like who he got, quite the opposite in fact; it was just that he really had no clue what she liked. Cutting across the park near his home, he looked out over the racing children with their melting ice creams and soaring kites. A smile warming his features at the sight. The quick shake of a light blanket catching his attention from the corner of his eye…

Double-checking to be certain she had shut off everything, **Kusabana **Akarui finally settled down on the couch to have a few minutes to relax before a potential night of horror began. She ran through every male Sensei in the village, not like there were not several she wouldn't have minded but just who Nami and Sei would pick for their little game worried her. Sighing, she stood to go check her makeup one last time but a soft knock at the door stopped her; turning back, she rose up on her toes to look through the high peephole. Brown hair… Little else was revealed for a moment since her date was looking down at his feet. That scar across the bridge of his nose that gave him away when he finally looked up.

Umino Iruka!

He looked so different with his hair tied back at his nape instead of up high.

Swallowing the sudden flare of butterflies in her stomach, she took a settling breath and reached to open the door just as he was about to knock again. His hand stilled in the air, not lowering right away as she smiled up at him. Slowly his lips drew into a gentle smile as he drew his hand about, offering a simple ribbon with a dipped almond blossom clasp.

She could not help but wonder if it was mere coincidence that it matched her simple dress. Maybe it was but with those two running things, it probably wasn't.

Neither of them had even said hello yet, the odd comfort in the need not to settling like a stone in her stomach. Akarui could still remember the first time she had met Iruka; it had been just over six months ago and still, he seemed to calm the world around her just by being there. She had accepted friendship, flirting with him on occasion whenever she was called to the academy to substitute but deep down she truly hoped for something more.

The soft flush speared across her cheeks as her eyes thanked him for the delicate gift before they lowered when he motioned for her to step forwards. Silent steps drew him around behind her so that he could lift her hair from her nape and slide the delicate trinket about her throat. The backs of his fingers delicately brushing over her spine as he attached the clasp. Coming back around, he lightly traced a finger over the blossom before holding out his hand to her.

"Shall we, Kusabana-sama?"

A simple nod was her only answer as she lifted her touch to the necklace and felt the burn of heat rise further upon her cheeks. Her hand settled into his and soon both were on their way through the village. He kept her close to his side, neither of continuing to say much. Akarui enjoyed the silences, giving her a chance to sneak peeks over at him as they roamed the booths and dodged racing children.

Instead of his typical attire, he had switched into simple civilian clothing. The easy fitting shirt was nicely snug against the planes of his chest, its sleeves pushed up halfway up his forearms giving a good look at the sinewy muscles that led down to his hands. It was the denim that had thrown her the most when he had first arrived; after all, she had never seen him in anything but the traditional shinobi uniform. Well, no, that wasn't true... there was that one night at the hot springs when she accidentally opened the wrong door. The memory of him in only a towel and a blush had the deep rouge flaring again on her own cheeks. She found she had to turn her head so she could check to be sure that she did not have a nosebleed.

Okay, so she was really glad that this was just a quiet walk, because if he had asked her anything right then there was no way her voice would have worked.

From the thoroughfare to the market they walked. When they started, she had been carrying the simple basket he had bought but by the end of the aisle, he had taken it back. Not because it weighed too much for her once filled with all the makings of a small picnic, but because she was carrying a small bouquet of flowers cradled in her arm. If it had been anyone else, she might have put up a bit more of a fight over it but then, if she had not let him take it, she would have had to let go of his hand and that just would not do.

A soft smile upon his lips, he turned into a small park and led her along the cobbled path to a lush patch of grass shaded nicely beneath an old tree. All around there were the sounds of summer. It wasn't yet dinner time, so children ran about getting out that last bit of energy, parents sat watching from benches or helping with holding bats or aiming balls; truthfully, the choice of venue didn't surprise her a bit.

It suited him…

There was this gentle smile on his face as he watched a young boy play catch with his father. The soft curve of his lips settling a warm feeling upon her heart. While he was distracted, Akarui began to lay out the food on the soft blanket he had let her pick out.

"You really like kids don't you?"

"Hm?" It took a moment for him to look back to her but when he did, he realized that she had already set out the whole picnic, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so distracted."

A soft laugh rose to her lips as she shook her head, "It's alright. I like that… um, about you… I-I mean…"

His attention was more focused upon her with each nervous word she spoke. Those soft eyes, unwavering, until she finally ducked her head and hid it against the curve of her drawn up knees. There was the sound of shifting cloth, a prelude to the touch of warmth upon her shoulder. Iruka's strong fingers were gentle as they slid until his touch curled beneath her chin, his thumb lightly brushing the line of her jaw. Slowly, she lifted her head, peeking over at him through the fall of her hair.

His voice was not mocking, merely curious, "What were you trying to say?"

Fidgeting a bit, as he brushed her hair back behind her ear, Akarui mustered what calm courage she could and focused on the kids running about the small playground. "I said that's what I like about you."

"I heard that part…" When she cringed a little, he simply lowered his hand to hers and entwined their fingers, tracing her knuckles with his thumb. "What I mean is... what is it that you like about me?"

"Oh… um… Well, how you are with kids. I mean, I am a bit too old to have ever been in one of your classes but… I've seen you teach and I always used to see you around with Naruto when he was growing up… and now with Konohamaru. You're just really good with children." Finally looking back to him, she was surprised to see a delicate blush darkening the scar across his nose and cheeks. He was watching the playground when she had been; he even returned the wave from a group of kids running past. All but two were students of his, "Do you think that you'll ever have any of your own?"

'Uh oh, personal territory,' was all she thought as she watched the curve of his lips turn down slightly. He didn't say anything for a while, just sat there looking at the tips of his shoes on the blanket. When he did decide to answer, she was ready to take back the question.

The solemn tone of his voice making her wish that she had not asked at all. "I think I'd like to be a father… someday…"

"You'd make a great one, you know."

"Thank you, Akarui-sama," his smile returned briefly, as he glanced over at her before a soft sigh parted his lips, "It's just that I'd be too worried that some day I'd leave them behind, so I try to become a good role model for my students and hope that it's enough."

The life of a Shinobi was unpredictable at best; she knew that, everyone did, so she could understand what he meant. After all, Akarui knew his past; it was the same for many in the village. Parents lost to missions or attacks on the village, life cut short and loved ones left behind. It was a sad fact that everyone lived with in their world.

"Well, you're doing a wonderful job, Umino-san."

"Thank you." His hand tightened within hers, as he cast her a warm glance from the corner of his eye. In his mind, calling her by the meaning of her name, 'My cheerful flower…'

Enjoying the remains of the day over the mish mosh picnic and the occasional interruption from a visiting student, they kept an eye on the growing bank of storm clouds on the horizon. Despite the beginning awkwardness of conversation, it had progressed nicely, leaving a warm feeling within her on the walk home. Once again, Iruka held her hand, this time their fingers entwined as she leaned softly against him.

It had not been the most exciting date, or the most romantic but she had no complaints about it simply being sweet. She smiled to herself at that thought, because it was exactly how she saw him: sweet, caring, and warm. She knew she was right; he would make a great dad, not just a father, but a dad.

Before she knew it, she was standing on the steps of her apartment building and smiling up at him. He offered to clean the blanket and get it back to her but she had convinced him to let her take care of it; it's soft surface laid over her arm as she gently clutched the basket that now carried her flowers. A nervous touch lifted to tuck her hair behind her ear was stopped by the gentle graze of his own fingers as he did it for her. Her face warmed beneath the trace of his knuckles against her neck as he leaned in to settle a lingering touch of his lips to her temple.

"I hope you had a good time…"

"I did, thank you, Umino-san."

"Iruka," he corrected, his touch trailing along the ribbon he had given her earlier. "When you asked if I thought I'd ever have kids… I forgot to add something."

Being reminded of her question, Akarui nibbled her lower lip as she tried not to lean in too closely to him, his continued touch making it hard for her legs to hold her up. Of course, the way his eyes followed the brush of his fingers was not helping her brain, or body, to handle the situation any better.

A nod signaling for him to continue, "I haven't found the right woman. She would have to be someone strong, not physically but in character. One that could carry on and care for our children even if I… One that would be there for me when I returned, who could make me smile even when all I could feel like doing was anything but that."

She listened, unable to look away from his face as he spoke and when he was done, she was rewarded with a soft press of his lips upon her own. It was brief but nonetheless perfect, leaving her leaning slightly against the door as he drew back.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

A nod was all she could manage before she turned in a slight daze and stepped into the building. It was all he needed as he smiled and headed off to see if Naruto was up for some Ramen now that he was back.


	3. Gai

He had shown up at the thoroughfare to try to return the tiny scroll, or trade it, or anything but, after watching the scene that broke out from the alleyway, he had gotten more then an earful as Kakashi and Asuma watched the two troublemakers leave.

"I have begun to wonder if it's something in the water," Asuma chuckled as Nami landed one more punch to Sei's arm as they headed off.

"If that was the case then wouldn't we be just as bad?"

Shrugging, the taller man settled his hand to Kakashi's shoulder, "Well, there is always Gai." The silver haired shinobi said nothing to that though the slight droop of his shoulders spoke volumes, causing Asuma's rumbling laughter to fill the thoroughfare.

He had not stuck around to hear anything else, nor did he notice Kakashi's sidelong glance towards the alley where the tall shinobi had once been hiding. Looking down at the small scroll in his hand, he slid it open once again and let out a frustrated sigh. He just could not find any good way of looking at this, his only hope was that Lee had not participated and they could lose the time training today.

Meanwhile across town, Wakai Shizuka was not having the best of either. Slamming the door to her apartment, she turned to hurl her evilest look at the empty space hidden beyond just for someway to release her irritation. That was the third time this month that Kazaki had blown her off after making the plans himself! Worst of all it was the last day of the festival and she had to find out while out picking up a few groceries for dinner. Throwing her sandals at the door, she stormed up to her room fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. Frustration and anger and... Sadness welling up to the breaking point.

He'd actually had the nerve to tell Nami that they'd broken up just so he could get into that stupid blind date thing they had going. She hoped he got the ugliest, most desperate, b!tch in all of Konoha! Punching her pillow, she flopped over and buried her face in the soft comfort not even noticing the slender green scroll on her nightstand.

Hours passed, the storm outside had finally broken open and it had been the rain pattering against her bedroom window that had woken, Shizuka from her fitful sleep. A yawn on her lips she slid from bed and found herself groaning at the image that looked back at her in the mirror over her dresser. She was sad to admit it but a slight touch of vanity was one of her flaws and right now, her hair looked like it had met gale force winds and stuck that way. Sighing she debated for all of five seconds before picking up her brush and working to fix the long mass of auburn.

Wiping a smudge of make up from under her eyes, she could not help the wave of irritation as she noticed how puffy they were from crying over that jerk. Well, he would hurt her for the last time. Nodding to herself, she turned to snag her robe from the closet and found herself pausing. She did not remember putting a scroll there…

She did not remember owning a green scroll period.

Stepping over to it, she had just picked it up as a knock resounded through the first floor of her loft. Looking to the scroll then to her bedroom door it suddenly dawned on her. She had technically been single… They would put her into the pot!

So completely not in the mood for this, she moved to her window, shouting down to the umbrella on her doorstep that she would be right there. There was no way she was going to excuse herself from a date with post nap breath. Hurrying to brush her teeth, she quickly double-checked her make-up and only slowed her steps upon the last three stairs. With a deep, steadying breath, she affixed a soft smile to her lips and opened the door…

…And suddenly felt a wave of confusion swamp her. Though her smile faded only a tiny bit, Shizuka's eyes revealed her wonderment at the duo that stood on her doorstep. Gai and Lee simply smiled back at her. The storm had faded to a soft haze of summer rain that was now sprinkling down about them. It actually made a rather cute picture, and on that thought, her smile returned as she leaned against the door jam.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"I'm sorry, Wakai-chan, I didn't want to be late but we went a little late with training this afternoon…"

Her confusion settled further until she noticed the slightly dejected flush that tinted Gai's cheeks. She had never seen that sight on the super-hyper ninja's face. As her gaze shifted to Lee, watched as his eyes train upon the scroll she still held in her hand, and suddenly it struck her. He was her date! Ashamed by her reaction and ignorance she brightened her smile, "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that you were my date, Maito-san. Let me get my coat, okay?"

He did not respond to right away, leaving her to realize just how self-conscious he was under that over confident exterior. He turned to Lee and handed him the umbrella. As if Lee knew just what was wanted of him, he stepped away to go wait at the corner, his Sensei watching him even as he spoke to Shizuka without turning to look back at her. "If you are disappointed with who you got, I'll understand, Wakai-chan."

Ouch… That hurt her pride a little bit. True, she'd not even wanted to go on a date tonight, and okay, maybe she'd been hoping for someone else - like maybe Kazaki, cause that would just be the perfect irony for his pathetic butt. However, she was not so shallow as to be disappointed to get a friend as her date. With a soft sigh, she stepped to the edge of her doorway and settled a gentle touch of her fingers against his hand, "Maito-san, I'm not disappointed."

He finally looked down at her but his gaze was skeptical at best.

"Really. It's better you then someone I don't even like, right?"

"Shizuka..."

"Cheer up, this isn't like you, I'll go get my coat and we can be going." She turned to do just that, expecting him to be his old self again when she turned back around but once more, she was caught off guard. He looked a bit irritated now, which had her totally confused. "Maito-san, what's…"

"I didn't plan anything."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"I really didn't expect you to agree with this, well… So, I didn't exactly plan out a date."

A small sympathetic smile tugged at the edges of her lips as she pulled up the hood of her coat and looped her arm through his. It did not surprise her when he stiffened, or when it took her a bit of a tug to get him to come along, "You weren't really late with training were you?"

He just shook his head, watching her as she smiled at Lee and happily took the umbrella so that each of them was covered as well. From Sensei to student, Shizuka looked expectedly, waiting for one of them to pipe up with something to do. Admittedly, Gai was strange even to her, his over the top attitude and actions often left her wondering if he had not acquired severe brain damage at some point. However, she had spied him a few times when he and Lee were training alone, and even though they still had a few outbursts of energy, they had been calm for the most part. Concentrated was a better word, and he was always gentle with the youth even when he was pushing him to work harder.

When neither of them had offered anything, she sighed and hooked both of their arms through hers, dragging them across the street towards the market district.

"Wakai-sama, where are we going?" Lee asked, blushing to the roots of his hair at the press of her body along his side.

"On my date."

"But I was walking Lee home…" Gai protested weakly.

Stopping on the curb she looked at Gai then to Lee, her lifted brow falling as her smile rose, "Lee, would you like to join us for something to eat? My treat."

"Shizuka..."

She just patted Gai on the chest as she continued to smile down at Lee. Oh, she knew he was going to protest her paying for dinner but she had officially decided to take over this date. "Come on, what do you say?" Leaning closer she cast a sly smile over her shoulder to her date before whispering into Lee's ear, "I'm sure your Sensei would feel much more comfortable if you came along, and I'd like to hear about how your training is going."

He blushed a myriad of reds as his head dropped, his expressive eyes watching Gai over her shoulder, "A-alright, Wakai-sama…"

"Great! So where do you guys want to eat?"

After swapping ideas, they had settled on the Ichiraku ramen shop up the road. It was familiar and thus comfortable, and she had to admit she'd had fun. One thing had dawned on her though, and she had asked Lee why he was not out on a date. He had frowned for a moment, looking into his bowl of ramen, and suddenly she'd felt terrible for asking.

"I-I'm sorry, Lee, I…"

He shook his head and found a smile to put upon his face as he looked up at her, "It's alright, Wakai-sama. I had a date tonight but… she was sick and we had to postpone it."

It was Shizuka's turn to frown. Lee always seemed to get the short end of the stick, and this was just down right cruel. She'd been about to say something but Gai settled a hand over her forearm and shook his head, turning the topic around to their latest training. Once she had agreed in her mind to drop her irritation the evening had began to go smoothly again. Shizuka had even challenged Gai to rock-paper-scissors over the bill. When she won, he had sheepishly mumbled that he would pay her back. No huge punishment for losing. No over exaggerated challenge to win next time. Just a simple humble comment. It worried her slightly but she had just smiled and settled a kindhearted kiss to the top of his head after having done a little victory wiggle.

She really did not know what it was, perhaps because Gai was being so subdued, or maybe she really was just having fun but she caught herself acting a bit more hyper then usual. Even Lee seemed to be noticing the difference with the both of them. It got to the point that while they walked along the stores and booths, he stopped and asked id she would give him and Gai a moment to talk. Her smile was warm as she agreed.

He was a good kid.

Lingering by the Yamanaka family's flower shop, she couldn't help but watch them from the corner of her eye. It brought a bit of laughter to her lips as she caught the glances sent her way. Apparently, it was a very serious conversation by the expression on Lee's face. It was rather humorous to see him chastising his teacher that way. Briefly distracted by a lovely length of peach and cream gladiolus, she didn't notice when the conversation ended, or the encouraging elbow jab that Lee shot at his sensei's side. The next thing she knew Gai was gone and Lee was smiling at her side.

"Um… where did Maito-san go?"

"Oh, he'll meet up with us soon. Can you walk me home, Wakai-sama?"

"…Of course."

She would have been worried, but Lee was just too happy for anything to be wrong, and it was a bit contagious. Wrapping her arm about his shoulder, they both walked beneath the cover of the umbrella until they reached his door. He was really a sweet kid, and it made her feel bad, deep down, that no one else seemed to see that about him and his Sensei. Dropping a soft kiss to his forehead, she was rewarded with a timid blush and a stuttered goodbye.

It hadn't turned out to be such a bad date after all, now, if only her date would… "Oh! Gai, I didn't…"

She had turned and all but bumped right into him, her pulse racing and the surprise obvious in her gaze, as she found her focus falling from his grave expression to the single stalk of peach and cream gladiolus that lay between them. What could she say to that? He looked so concerned, unhappy, that she could not help but slip her touch about his nape and pull him down for a soft kiss.

From his hand to hers, the flowers were exchanged so that his arm could slip about her waist. It tightened, hauling her closer to him as he surprised them by deepening the kiss. This was more then just a questioning embrace and the realization of that made her pulse stutter. She gave in, though, melting under the passion of his mouth until Lee's cheering slipped beneath the haze in her head.

Looking over her shoulder, she blushed as she watched the teen happily giving his Sensei a double thumbs up through the window. When her gaze shifted back to an equally blushing Gai, both fell into laughter. Turning in his arms, she returned Lee's thumbs up right along side of Gai's. All three of them sharing a moment that she'd least expected to happen.


	4. Lee

The little scroll sat in Lee's hand like a hundred pound lead weight. Nervous wasn't even the right word for how he felt… He couldn't move. Actually, he hadn't moved since sitting up and finding it on his bedside table. His normally bright, intense, eyes were saddened as he set it aside and rose to get ready for his morning training with Gai-Sensei.

What in the world were they thinking?

Meanwhile, across town, Renjiro Chisaki was tossing and turning in sweat soaked sheets. With her Aunt away on a mission, she was left to fend for herself. She couldn't understand it, she'd felt perfectly fine the day before. Chisaki couldn't remember eating anything weird or bad tasting… A sudden warning rumble of her stomach had her out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom just in time to loose the last of her stomach contents into the toilet. The cool kiss of porcelain against her feverish arms and forehead was a small consolation.

"This… *hiccup*… sucks…" She'd been looking forwards to the last day of the festival, mostly wondering whether she had gotten a date. Of course putting her name in had been Ino's idea but she wasn't completely opposed to it. With a disappointed sigh, she stood to brush her teeth… again. It was early enough, she hoped that Shizune wouldn't be too busy so that she could get some medicine.

All morning Lee had worked himself twice as hard as normal; the determination seeping off him had Gai simply watching his student from the tree line when he finally showed up. It was easy to tell that something was bothering his beloved student and even though he had his own worries about today, Lee came first.

When the thudding hits finally paused as he moved to get a drink, Gai took the opening, "Lee, you are working harder the usual today but you've lost your youth… What is bothering you?"

He'd known that his Sensei was there but… "I got one of the scrolls for Nami's blind date game, Sensei."

"That's wonderful!" The good-guy pose sparkled… Then slowly fizzled under the dejected glance of his student. "Are you not happy with whom you got?"

Lee just shook his head.

"Then what is…"

"I… I don't even know who it is; I haven't opened it but… It doesn't matter anyways, I just going to get turned down or she won't have fun or... or…" his shoulders slumped and Gai's heart went out to him. "Why did they even bother putting my name in there?"

"Aren't Sei and Nami friends of yours?"

"Nami used to babysit me when I was a baby…"

"Well, she probably sees more to you then you see in yourself, and if I know that pair they'd never let anyone hurt you."

"I… I g-guess you're right."

"There you go! Now why don't you go get cleaned up and find out who your date is?"

Cheered up but still wary, Lee smiled back at his Sensei before heading back to his apartment to do just what he was told. The small scroll untucked from the red cloth about his waist. His fingers trembled,he was so tempted to open it right then but a nagging self-consciousness had him tucking it away again as he quickened his pace.

Her feet dragging, Chisaki turned the corner to her street, clutching the small bag of medicine to her chest. Shizune had made her stick around to suffer through an IV until her fever dropped a bit. Still in her pajamas with a heavy coat over her shoulders, she was more then certain that she looked like total crap. Closing her eyes in a brief prayer she begged silently, 'Please, don't let my date be Kiba… I'll never live this down!'

A rustle of paper tickled her nose beneath the subtle scent of lilies, the sensation pulling her from her thoughts. Brilliant white against deep green, the beautiful flowers were all the she could see. Stepping back a bit she tipped her head following a pair of high shine shoes up along black pants that encased visibly muscled legs. Swallowing, she continued her trip up along a bowing waist covered by a soft green sweater until she could see nothing but lilies. Along the trip her eyes had widened, the tilt of her body straightening as she found herself staring at the flowers once more.

Her clue came as she looked to the hand trembling around the soft pink tissue paper… bandages? Realization suddenly struck her hard between the eyes. "L-lee-kun?"

Coming up from his low bow, he peeked over the snowy petals, "h-hello, Chi-Chisaki-chan."

Lee? Lee was her date?

She'd never once though of Lee as a prospective date. Sure, they'd known each other since they were little but they'd always just been friends in passing. This was completely unexpected!

Her prolonged silence had his shoulders slumping; Lee had known that this was doomed the minute he had read the scroll. Chisaki wasn't as obvious as Sakura and Ino with her crush but he knew that she liked Kiba. Resigned, he handed her the flowers, "These are for you… It's… Its okay, Chi…"

"I'm sick…" Gasping as soon as the words left her mouth, she quickly hid her lips behind her hand, apology shining in her eyes. She hadn't wanted it to come out that way, and watching his eyes, she knew immediately that it had been taken wrong but before she could explain, he shoved the flowers into her arms and bolted. Her voice calling out to him to no avail. Despite how she felt, not even thinking about it, she took off after him, "Lee! Stop!"

He was fast… Too fast for her fever riddled body to even attempt to keep up with. A few short blocks and her vision blurred. The heaviness of he limbs holding her back until she stumbled and collapsed onto the cool ground still calling out for him to stop. Others around her paused, Kakashi-Sensei coming to her side and carefully easing her up a bit.

She was still clutching her medicine and the now crushed flowers; her face flushed deep pink and streaked with sweat. Her body was burning against his and her breathing was just shy of panting. Shaking his head, he picked her up and was about to turn when Lee landed hard before him. Concern etched on his flushed face as he reached out to her.

"Is she alright, Kakashi-Sensei?"

"She's sick, Lee, I'm going to take her home." The sadness in his eyes softened Kakashi's tone, "I'm sure she's going to be fine."

Lee's hand brushed away the heavy strands of her hair, damp and matted to her forehead, frowning at the heat coming off her skin. "She was telling the truth…" Briefly lowering his head, he peeked up at the silver haired shinobi, "I'll take her home."

"Are you sure, Lee?"

Nodding he accepted her slender weight, hurrying back to the apartment she shared with her Aunt, and for an hour he tended to her. He'd helped her out of her coat and shoes, carrying her to bed where he wiped a cool damp cloth over her shoulders and face. Repeatedly, he tried to get her to drink the medicine but couldn't get her to wake up long enough. He knew that if she didn't take it her fever wouldn't break and she would just get worse. However, if she didn't get better enough to wake up she couldn't take it.

Glaring from the bottle to her and back, he suddenly flared a brilliant crimson… The idea that flickered through his head was completely out of the question but… Swallowing his fears, he reached for the bottle with trembling fingers and took a long swig of the foul stuff holding it in his mouth. It took a lot to keep from gagging and after a moments pause he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. At first she groaned at the taste as he parted her lips with persistent sweep of his tongue but when he hadn't… when he found he couldn't pull back, she slowly began to return the kiss in her fever induced sleep.

From bitter to sweet, the kiss had a ghostly feel to it because she felt no other weight against her body and all too soon, it was gone, leaving her wanting more…

…While all Lee wanted to do was live!

"K-konichiwa... Anko-Sen-sensei… It wasn't what…"

"You're a good kid, Lee, weird like your Sensei but decent, so why don't you explain things nice and slow."

Pressed harder into the crater in the hall wall, his eyes wide, Lee starred back at her. Of all the Sensei's that Chisaki could be related to, why this one? "I… I… Chisaki-chan is… is sick, she… I was just…."

Anger flared into the ebony eyes already burning into his own and just as she was about to pound her fist into Lee's face, Gai-Sensei appeared. His strike capturing her wrist just a breath away from his student's nose.

"Anko-sama, enough! Lee did nothing wrong."

Glaring at him, she dropped the boy, "Oh? How do you know?"

"Kakashi came and got me when he let Lee bring her back here; I've been keeping an eye on them through the window."

"So why was he…"

"He was giving her medicine because she wouldn't wake up to take it herself."

"Is that true, Lee?" He shrunk under her gaze but somehow managed to nod. "Alright… You can live."

"Thank you, Anko-sama." Bowing to her and forcing Lee's head down to do the same, Gai snagged his student and ran for it. He didn't trust Anko's temper. It wasn't until they were blocks away that he finally stopped. "It was pure luck that I was there, she would have killed you."

"Thank you Sensei…"

Nodding, he ruffled his hair, "Come on, you can join me on my date, three's company after all…"

Lee tagged along, shocked to find his Sensei was as insecure as he was. Wakai-sama worked under the Hokage and helped to hand out assignments to the Genin cells. Lee always saw her smiling; of course, she was also rather pretty so he never could escape the soft blush that spread across his cheeks when she would focus her attention on him. He never thought though that she would have his Sensei acting so completely out of character and it bothered him.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled Gai aside, politely excusing themselves, "Sensei, you told me earlier to trust Nami and Sei but you're acting just like I was. Ever since we picked her up, she'd been trying to cheer you up." Looking back over to her, he watched as she traced the soft petal of some gladiolus before turning back to his shocked teacher. "I'm going to have her walk me home – You – buy her some flowers and meet us at my house."

Okay, shocked and dumbfounded by his student's chastising, Gai could only stare at him before straightening and ruffling his hair. "You're right Lee, what kind of example am I setting."

Nodding, Lee moved back to Shizuka while Gai quickly hid himself until they were on their way. Lee could honestly say that he liked his Sensei's date, she was kind and genuine, and when he peeked at her kissing his Sensei, he felt his heart warm. Happy that they had found something together, he was unfortunately able to focus on one nagging fact… He was left with the knowledge that he was not going to get his chance. Wondering briefly though, if he should visit Chisaki… Frowning, he shook his head and decided going to bed early was a better idea.

A brilliant idea…

Sunrise hit and sweat soaked his sheets. Tossing and turning he felt the warning of his stomach and tripping over his tangled sheets raced for the bathroom. After emptying his stomach, he just sat there, the cool press of porcelain to his forehead causing him to sigh. Nearly asleep right there on the tile floor, he couldn't help the subtle moan of pleasure that came as a cool hand pressed lightly against his back in a gentle rub. Peeking up he saw two Chisaki's and smiled faintly, letting her help him to his feet. Supporting him so that he could brush his teeth, she soon helped him back to bed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Chisaki-chan?"

"Nope, I'm all better, thanks to you, Lee and… I brought you some medicine." Her whispered voice came in part because she knew he'd have a headache but also because she could barely find her voice. Apparently, the fever had Lee undressing in his sleep because all he had on when she'd found him was a pair of clingy navy boxers. He was sick… he was not allowed to look good sick. Sweat soaked hair brushed back by his hands looked so much better then the daily bowl cut, and his half-lidded eyes were so much less intimidating…

Shaking her head, she let out a soft breath and brushed a rouge strand of his hair back with the rest. Smiling down at him, she brought a damp cloth to his forehead after covering him with the clean sheet she'd put on the bed while he was partially passed out in the bathroom.

"It… it was… worth it…" Panting slightly, he leaned into her touch and smiled.

"What was worth it?"

"Getting sick."

Laughing softly, she wet down his hair, "Why is that?"

"Because…" taking a hold of her wrist, he smiled up at her. A trembling, scarred and calloused hand rising to brush the line of her jaw, "…I got to kiss you…"

Blushing deeply, Chisaki remembered what her Aunt had told her and for a moment simply held his hand lightly in hers. With a skip of her heart, she looked from him to the medicine. Making her decision, she reached for the bottle and filled her mouth with a long drink, nearly spitting it back out before she could lower her lips to his. Surprise helped, as Lee's lips parted in protest but shortly after it deepened just as it had before. Her light weight brought down upon him as he tangled his fingers into her hair at the back of her head. With nose gently brushing, they parted for breath.

"You're going to get sick again…"

"Don't worry…" Kissing him once more, she couldn't help her sweet smile, "It was worth it…"


	5. Asuma

It had taken all three Sensei's to tear apart the squabbling pair when Aranami finally got a hold of Sei. Not that their arguments weren't common place, after all, they never excelled to anything life threatening but the damage to property was always a threat. Nami had a thing for throwing anything she could get her hands on while Sei's tactics usually left large dents in anything her opponent hit. Fortunately, they had ended the fight before it got too far out of control. In the end, the pair were separated, Iruka excusing himself shortly after to get ready leaving Kakashi and Asuma to calm them and send them on their way.

"I have begun to wonder if it's something in the water," Asuma chuckled as Nami landed one more punch to Sei's arm as they headed off.

"If that was the case then wouldn't we be just as bad?"

Shrugging, the taller man settled his hand to Kakashi's shoulder, "Well, there is always Gai." The silver haired shinobi said nothing to that though the slight droop of his shoulders spoke volumes, causing Asuma's rumbling laughter to fill the thoroughfare. "Well, I'm off; I have a meeting this morning before I can get ready for this silly game."

"Hey, Asuma?" Drawing the other man's attention back to him, Kakashi did not turn to face his friend, "How is she coming along?"

"She should be ready within a month… just in time for her first assignment."

He just nodded as he thought about how to put his words, "I have a lesson this morning too… I trust that you'll know if it's too much."

"Of course."

"The First Day of the Year;

Under the protection of a big tree,

People's hearts are at rest."

It had taken her three times as long to recite the haiku by Shirao then it normally would have but in her current situation, it was amazing that she was able to say anything. He lay with the length of his structured body pressed against her side, the tickle of scruff sliding along her shoulder beneath the infuriatingly gentle brush of his lips. His touch had a fire boiling throughout her entire body but she could not surrender to it no matter how strong the pull even though she had to pretend to do just that. Unable to touch him, her hands bound above her head by the gentle grip of one of his own, she arched against caressing fingers.

"Repeat the second, haiku, Chikara," he breathed against her ear, his voice more seductive then it should have been for giving such a request. The low groan that rumbled from his chest was briefly buried against her lips, completely erasing what he had just told her. "Chikara... the haiku…"

"H-haiku?" Her eyes fluttered open to find his own looking down at her. It had taken her a moment but soon she realized that his touch had withdrawn, leaving her feeling cold. Frustration clenched her jaw even as disappointment filled her eyes, "I'm sorry… I lost focus."

All too sweetly, he pulled the fall of her robe closed and placed a gentle touch of his lips to her temple, "You're still new to this. It takes years of training to distance yourself from your body's natural reactions. There are very few who are able to perform these missions."

"I know," sighing, she sat up and raked her fingers back through the tousled fall of her hair.

He rose with a stretch, not bothering to lift the fall of his pants any higher on the narrow line of his hips. She could not help but watch him move as she too rose to follow suit, turning her back on him and sliding her clothes on underneath her robe. Being a Kunoichi was not just risking one's life on missions, for a select few, it was also risking their body and heart. What she wondered was just why she had accepted when offered this particular rank.

A warm hand folded over her shoulder, drawing her eyes back to the man she'd been assigned to train under, his eyes were compassionate and even as his voice remained soft, "Take some time to decide if this is really what you want to do… Find someone you can trust to be your…"

"I'll do that," she interrupted, not needing to be reminded of why she was so inept at this particular skill. "Thank you…"

A gentle pat of his touch and he turned to leave her standing there alone, the faint scent of cigarette smoke drawing a tickle to her nose. With a sneeze, she sighed and dipped to gather her bag. There was a message awaiting her inside of it that she could have sworn was not there that morning. A groan broached her lips as she suddenly remembered being harangued into a blind date no thanks to this silly festival...

"Hold on, I'm coming! Crap… Ow!" Three hours later Chikara all but skidded to the door, shaking her hand after burning her self on her curling iron in her haste. She was running late. Even with all that time she'd had, she still managed to get ready at the last moment. Yanking open the door she felt her heart stop.

It couldn't be… They weren't that cruel.

What the hell was she thinking?

Of course, they were that cruel.

"A-Asuma-sensei…?"

His hand raked back through the short cut of his hair as he slipped the toothpick from between his lips. For a moment, she'd denied why he was there but there was no other reason for him to be dressed that way or for him to be carrying a slender bouquet. His dark eyes cut up her stiff figure before he cursed and dropped his eyes back to the ground. Apparently, he had not known whom he'd gotten either. Perhaps it was just some cruel twist of fate and not an evil

"Yasashii-sama, I had no…"

"I know… I mean, I… That's what I suspected." Looking down at her strapped sandals, she sighed before looking back to him. "We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable, I mean… I completely understand."

He thought for a moment, sticking the toothpick back between his lips before reaching for her hand, "Are you ready?"

She was shocked that he still wanted to go through with this, after all that had happened earlier… what would be happening again… Closing her eyes tightly, she forced herself to find a smile and mentally checking whether she had unplugged her curler, she finally nodded. "Yea, I am."

His own lips curved, her focus falling to them before she looked away to lock her door, following him out into the dwindling afternoon light.

Things were a little tense… Okay, very tense, as she strode along side him, her hand trapped in the warm embrace of his own. No matter how hard she tried, she could not think of anything other then how those very fingers had touched her. The warm balm of the early evening reminding her of the heat of his breath upon her flesh. If not for the scent of rain, she could have closed her eyes and been lost to the memory of that afternoon. The soft flush that coated her cheeks a delicate pink, gave others that peeked over at both of them a very different idea of the situation.

She could tell he was uncomfortable despite how collected and calm he appeared, his hand was tense and his arm moved a bit too stiffly. It was a small squeeze that drew her attention up from the ground, letting her realize he had finally stopped. It wasn't the fanciest restaurant in the village but it was one of the nicer ones. Suddenly his attire made perfect sense. Suddenly she was begging him to let her run home and change, a denim skirt and tank tops weren't really what one would wear there, but he simply dropped the bouquet of red lilies into her hands and busied himself with his own clothes. With a startling intensity to the gaze he locked upon her, his tie was slipped off, his shirt unbuttoned by four and untucked before he reached for her hand again with a bit more playful confidence to his smile.

She didn't eat much, her nerves had cut her appetite in half but he didn't comment about it. Quite the opposite, he tried to make her as comfortable as possible, and slowly it began to work. She'd even caught yourself laughing and responding to a few subtle flirts he tossed her way. It all made the walk home that much easier, and standing upon her doorstep, she found the courage to offer him a chance to come in. Which, to her surprise, he took her up on with a gentle curve of his lips.

He turned on the radio, while Chikara made coffee. The soft sounds of an acoustic guitar relaxing her further even as it added a new level of tension to the air. He sat comfortably upon her couch, rolling the toothpick back and forth across his lips as his eyes lay closed letting him listen to the music more fully.

It made her smile. Not wanting to disturb him, she set the cup to the table in front of him and carefully curled into the opposite corner of the couch. Watching him was strangely comforting, so much so, that she didn't realize the lazy trip her eyes took over his body until she found herself looking back into his open eyes. Her breath caught at the flicker of desire that lay there before he could school it. Looking away, even though he didn't, she focused on the dark color of her coffee and stiffened slightly as she felt his body turn more towards her.

"Have you thought about what I said earlier, Yasashii-sama?"

Her head snapped up at the question, the deep blush flaring over her cheeks once more as long delicate fingers clutched the mug within them. "I… Yes." He waited patiently for her to continue, "There aren't many girls ready to take on these types of missions, let alone go through the training for them. Unfortunately, t-they do come up, so…"

"So, you're taking the responsibility so none of the others have to?"

"Well, no," a bit defensive now, she turned her gaze back to Asuma, a soft frown on her lips, "They shouldn't have to. It's hard enough to find the right man to be with but it's even harder after you've performed those missions. Even if nothing really happens, it is the assumption that something might have. Not only would he have to be right but he'd have to be very confident and trusting, and…"

Her words were cut off by the seal of his lips, a sharp suck of breath forming a knot in her throat as she stared back at him. When her heart started to beat again, she drew back placing one hand upon his chest as the other set down her coffee, "What… Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry…" His fingers reached to tuck a loch of hair behind her ear as he moved over far enough to rest his forehead upon hers. "I let you feel so frustrated today because you lost focus when I haven't been able to concentrate the last few times we've been together."

Even more confused now, Chikara just stared back at him until he pulled away with a frustrated sigh. His fingers raking through his thick spikes of hair as his teeth grit around the toothpick he had started to weather to splinters. That's when it struck her…

"You haven't smoked at all tonight… You don't even smell like…"

"I was told my date was allergic to smoke."

"Oh… Thank you."

He nodded his welcome, his gaze locked on the untouched cup of coffee, "I understand what your reasoning is for accepting the Hokage's assignment to this rank. If it's not too uncomfortable for you I'd like to continue being your instructor…"

"Asuma-san…"

"Wait, let me finish." When she said nothing more, he finally looked back to her, his touch reaching to brush his knuckles against her cheek; the gentle caress a mere prelude to his swift capturing of her body. Her shocked gasp brushed against his lips that lay only inches from her own, as she found herself straddling his lap. "I understand, and you haven't been able to hide your feelings from me yet, so I'd know if you were lying to me. I am not exactly happy that another man would be touching you but I would like to believe that… I'd be the one you imagined when you were on assignment."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. He was… He wanted her to… Unable to speak, she merely nodded. Tears filling her eyes as she smiled and wrapped him in a tight embrace which he more then gladly returned. The feel of his stubble brushing against her collarbone beneath the soft caress of his lips drew the gentle memory of that afternoon to her mind, pooling heat with in her as her back met the couch. Every touch revealed the truth of his feelings, and more so, proved that she had not been the only one to lose her self in their sessions. Her name softly whispered into her ear brought her back to the now and made her realize that…

…There was no need to focus tonight…


End file.
